mea_astafandomcom-20200214-history
1390s
The 1390s (pronounced "thirteen-nineties") was a decade of the New Arrian calendar that began on January 1, 1390, and ended on December 31, 1399. The 1390s represented the culmination of global militarism which had its beginnings during the late 1370s and throughout the 1380s. The first half of the decade was marred by the continuation of the First Tragic War which had broken out in 1389 as a result of the Koratell Union's continuing invasions of surrounding nations. Once the war ended in 1393, the remaining years of the decade were consumed by the continued hostilities between Terretha and Koratell, as well as the excessive reconstruction that was necessary after the high levels of bombing that many cities had received. Contrary to what the Coalition had hoped would happen at the end of the war, Koratell was allowed to keep their conquered territory, as the Coalition was too weak to force any reparations upon the Koratell Union. Social life began to evolve as well, moving on from the formal social scene into a society fascinated with the gritty reality of life. The First Tragic War had showed many people living in opulence that life was harder and grittier than what they had been living. Though the war had ended, making peace between neighboring Koratell and Terretha, hostilities and hatred continued to grow in both nations, paving the way for the Second Tragic War just over twenty years later. Synopsis After the First Tragic War broke out in 1389, nations around the world joined in the fighting, continuing the war on until 1393 when both the Coalition and Koratell Union grew too weak and tired of fighting to continue. The period after the war from 1393 to 1397 was marked by the signing of the Treaty of Dubendorf ''and the continued recovery and reconstruction of cities across the world. It wasn't until 1398 that the last soldier returned to his home country after fighting in a foreign land. Koratell kept many of their prisoners of war hidden away in secret prison camps, not wanting to admit defeat, and also hoping to gain information from them with the hopes of using it to conquer other nations in the future. Many of the POWs didn't find out the war had ended until years later when they were finally released. The latter part of the decade, primarily 1397 - 1399 was dominated by the anticipation and excitement surrounding the turn of the century. Major Events '''December 9, 1392 '-''' 'The first guns are used in combat in the ''Battle of Maumont Fields ''by the Terrethan military, replacing the old conventional arrow-guns used for the last few decades. The use of guns was probably the defining factor that led to Terretha's victory at the battle. '''May 2, 1393 '- Coalition forces led by Terretha mount an invasion of Koratell, hoping to break through into Korastadt where they will capture the city along with Chancellor Reichart. The invasion force was split into several branches, one branch dedicated to flying over the city and dropping paratroopers into the city to capture the Chancellor, as well as taking out the Koratell planes. A second branch, led by Rynland, was to sail several small battleships down the Hedwieg River where they could bombard the city and send in infantry, and another group of infantry was to move in before all the rest and take out the pillboxes patrolling the entire border of Koratell's territory. The invasion itself was a failure, but it showed both sides that they were trapped in a stalemate, in which the war could continue on for years longer. 'May 14, 1393 '- Representatives from the Coalition nations, as well as from Remoria and Koratell convene in Dubendorf, Koratell where they sign the Treaty of Dubendorf, ''officially ending the First Tragic War. '''January 13, 1394 '- Lars Arrius Metila, a Terrethan singer releases his second hit record, Shade of the South, ''a ballad depicting the harshness of the war, outlining the sorrow that many families felt after their sons, brothers, and fathers never returned from fighting in the south (Koratell). '''September 19, 1394 '- While on a scout mission to discover the location of secret prison camps in Koratell, two Terrethan pilots were shot down by Koratell anti-aircraft guns. The two pilots were captured and taken to one of the prison camps where they were interrogated and questioned. The event leads to almost endless heated debate between Terretha and Koratell, almost leading to a new war. 'June 2, 1396 '- The two Terrethan pilots are rescued after nearly two years of captivity by a Rynland rescue team after Rynland surveillance pilots discover the location of nearly a dozen Koratell prison camps. People Koratell Union Chancellor Arnulf Reichart Fashion Women Men Births 'September 22, 1394 '- Amarcko Godridge (Terretha visionary, businessman/inventor, soldier, astronaut)